The Real Demon King
by Niizuma Eiji
Summary: Dia kembali tanpa ingatannya di masa lalu sebagai seorang iblis pertama yang menantang tuhan dan malaikat secara langsung akibat cinta terlarang dengan seorang malaikat, dia berhasil memporkporanrgdakan bahkan hampir menghacurkan setengah surga, ga pandai bikin summary RnR aja deh
1. Chapter 1

hai kembali lagi bersama saya sang Author gaje yang lagi nyoba fic Xover pertama saya yang sangat absurd, sampai bisa membuat anda sakit mata hehehe. udah ah cukup basa basinya langsung aja deh tapi buat yang ga suka meding cepet close tab atau tekan tombol back di perangkat anda

**_SELAMAT MEMBACA_**

**_Title: The Real Demon King_**

**_Rated: T+, semi M_**  
><span><strong><em>Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, , Friendship, mungkin sedikit Romance<em>**

**_Pairing:_**

**_Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi milik kishimoto-sensei_**

**_Summary: Dia kembali tanpa ingatannya di masa lalu sebagai seorang iblis pertama yang menantang tuhan dan malaikat secara langsung akibat cinta terlarang dengan seorang malaikat, dia berhasil memporkporanrg_****_dakan bahkan hampir menghacurkan setengah surga, hingga tuhan sendirilah yang melawan dan menghentikan amikan sang iblis. hingga akhirnya dia berhasil dihentikan dan di penjarakan oleh tuhan_****_  
><em>**

**_(warning:: OOC, TYPO, MISSTYPO, ide pasaran, Smart n strong Naru, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan fic ini )_**

400 tahun yang lalu Sebuah perang besar yang di sebut juga dengan 'Great War', sebuah perang yang melibatkan pihak Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat.

Sebuah perang yang memakan banyak korban dari ketiga pihak, Iblis kehilangan banyak pasukannya  
>terlebih lagi banyak dari 72 Pillar yang gugur, dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh sendiri banyak yang gugur mungkin jika di hitung 34 pasukan mereka gugur, sedangkan yang lebih mengejutkan datang dari pihak Malaikat, mereka kehilangan banyak pasukan mereka dan terlebih lagi Tuhan yang memimpin para Malaikat terbunuh.

Lucu memang, Tuhan yang menciptakan alam semesta dan isinya terbunuh dalam perang, sudah lupakan itu. Semenjak itu semua pihak berusaha menahan diri, agar tidak terjadi 'Great War 2', justru itu menyebabkan pemberontakan besar-besar di Dunia Bawah yang merupakan wilayah Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh, setidaknya ada dua kubu yang sedang berseteru mereka adalah  
>'Anti-Satan Faction' dan 'Old Satan Fraction'.<p>

Perang di Dunia Bawah benar-benar membuat banyak iblis-iblis tangguh terbunuh, akhirnya para Anti-Satan Faction memenangkan perang tersebut, tercatat ada empat pahlawan dalam perang tersebut. Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas.

Mereka semua adalah para Iblis muda, setelah perang para dewan menunjuk empat dari lima pahlawan tersebut untuk menduduki jabatan 'Four Great Satans'. Akhirnya di angkatlah Sirzechs  
>Gremory menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth menjadi Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas<br>menjadi Falbium Asmodeus, sedangkan untuk posisi Leviathan sendiri di ambil dari sebuah pertarungan yang akhirnya di menangkan oleh Serafall Sitri dan menjadi Serafall Leviathan.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruangan gelap terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Namun jika kita lihat lebih dekat tangan dan kali di rantai dengan rantai berwarna emas, bahkan leher sang pemudapun tak luput dari rantai emas tersebut. Tampak sebuah katana menacap di dada kirinya. Entah dosa apa yang telah di lakukan sang pemuda pirang tersebut, hingga dia bisa di hukum seperti ini. secara perlahan rantai yang menahannya mulai hilang, entah apa yang terjadi mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan kabar bahwa tuhan telah terbunuh.<p>

Perlahan pemuda pirang itu mulai membuka matanya, kini terlihat iris blue saphire yang sedikit redup. Kini ia sedang berusaha mencbut katana yang menembus dadanya. Tanpa sedikit kesulitan ia berhasih mencabut benda itu dan membawanya. ia berusaha berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat gelap tersebut mengikuti sebuah cahaya, walau terlihat sedikit kesusahan, dia tetap berusaha berjalan walau pun sedikit sempoyongan. mungkin itu karena dia tidak pernah berjalan untuk waktu yang lama. cukup lama ia berjalan akhirnya ia bisa keluardari ruangan gelap itu dan anehnya ia muncul di dekat sebuah sengai kecil.

"sedang apa kau disini bocah pirang?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang duduk di pinggir sungai itu sambil memancing

"entahlah. aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku disini" jawab si pirang ikut duduk di samping pria paruh baya itu

"hahh... dasar pemuda aneh. perkenalkan namaku Azazael. Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Uzu...Uzumaki Naruto" jawab pemuda pirang itu.

"kau terlihat sedikit berbeda. Siapa kau sebenatnya Naruto?" tanya Azazael. Ia merasa kau Naruto bukan makhluk sembarangan, auranya sedikit berbeda dia terasa seperti manusia namun kadang terasa seperti iblis, lalu sesaat kemudian seperti malaikat jatuh.

"Entahlah yang aku ingat hanya namaku sendiri. Akupun tak tau apa aku ini sebenarnya." jawab Naruto

'Pemuda yang menarik, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan tapi entah dimana. Ah itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi aku merasa dia memiliki kekuatan sang sangat besar.' batin Azazael

"jadi kau hilang ingatan. bagaimana kalau sekarang kau pergi ke tempatku saja?" kata Azazael yang masih asik memacing

"tidak. terimakasih" ucap Naruto

"Hahh... apa kau tau sekarang kau ada dimana? aku yakin kau bahkan tidak punya tempat tinggal" Azazael masih ngotot menawarkan bantuan pada Naruto

"..."

"Oke, sudah diputuskan mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal di tempatku, kau bisa mempelajaritentang dunia ini disana"

"hey hey bahkan aku belum bilang iya" Naruto terlihat sedikit kesal dengan Azazael yang seenaknya sendiri

"Tch. Berisik ayo pergi" kini Azazael menghentikan aktifitas memancingnya dal berjalan meninggalkan sungai

"Baiklah orang tua aneh" jawab Naruto berjalan mengikuti Azazael dari belakang

"Hey apa katamu barusan?" ia berbalik melihat Naruto yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil membawa katana "benda yang bagus. dari mana kau mendapatkannya"

"Entahlah. sudah jangan banyak bertanya cepat tunjukan saja jalannnya"

sesat kemudian muncul tiga siku-siku di kepala Azazael "lebih baik kau jaga sikapmu itu baka".

mereka berduapun kembali berjalan menuju tempat tinggal Azazael di dunia manusia ini. sepanjang perjalanan pun perang mulut antara mereka berdua terus terjadi. enatah kenapa walau hanya baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu tapi mereka berdua terlihat sudah saling mengenal cukup lama.

* * *

><p>seratus tahun berlalu, disebuah ruangan besar yang terdapat banyak rak berisiberbagai macam buku. ruangan tersebut adalah perpustakaan keluarga Gremory salah satu keluarga bangasawaan iblis berdarah murni, yang di segani oleh semua iblis di dunia bawah. kini terlihat seorang perempuan berrmbut merah, tengah serius membaca sebuah catatan tua yang ia temukan terselip di antara buku tua yang menceritakan sejarah para iblis. entah kenapa dia sangat tertarik dengan catatan tua tersebut.<p>

_**The Great Satan**_

_**dulu pada saat pertama kali alam semesta ini diciptakan tuhan, ada satu iblis yang menjadi penghuni surga. dia sangat taat dan dekat dengan tuhan, bahkan tuhan memberkatinya kekuatan yang besar dan di berikan tugas untuk membawa kehancuran bagi alam semesta jika waktunya telah tiba. namun karena ke angkuhan dan kesombongannya dia diusir dari surga. **_

_**Suatu hari ketika sang iblis sedang berada di dunia yang kelak dihuni oleh manusia. Secara tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan malaikat yang amat sangat cantik, yang sedang ditugaskan untuk memper indah dunia itu. **_

_**Sejak saat itu sang iblis mulai menaruh hati pada si malaikat. Dia sering datang ke dunia hanya untuk menemui si malaikat cantik itu. **_

_**Seiring waktu berlalu sang iblis dan sang malaikat yang sering menhabiskan waktu bersama. Sehingga benih cinta pun tumbuh di antara mereka. **_

_**Cinta antar 2 ras berbeda ini harus berakhir tragis. Hubungan mereka diketahui oleh para petinggi malaikat. Hingga akhrirnya mereka menghukum sang malaikat wanita itu. **_

_**Kabar tentang sang pujaan hati yang di hukum tuhan karena menjalin hubungan dengannya, membuat sang iblis marah dan menyerang surga. **_

_**Dia menjadi iblis pertama kali yang sec ara langsung menantang tuhan dan para malaikat. Dia Iblis pertama yang memporak porandakan surga. Bahkan hampir menghancurkan setengah surga. **_

_**Banyak malaikat yang menjadi korban. Hingga 3 petinggi malaikat yaitu Michael, Gabriel dan Azazael pun turun tangan untuk menghentikan amukan sang iblis. namun sayang mereka kewalahan menghadapi sang iblis. **_

_**Ketika amukan sang iblis sang sudah tak terkendali, membuat tuhan harus turun tangan menghentikan sang iblis, Sebelum surga benar2 hancur. Pertarungan makhluk dengan sang penciptanya yang berlangsung disurga membawa efek negatif bagi alam semesta. Sehingga menyebabkan terjadinya berbagai bencana. **_

_**Setelah terjadi pertarungan panjang akhirnya sang iblis bisa di hentikan dan dipenjarakan di neraka paling dalam. Sampai saat ini pun keberadaan penjara tersebut tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, termasuk para malaikat para pengikut tuhan. Seiring waktu berlalu keberadaan sang iblis mulai dilupakan, hanya beberapa iblis tingkat atas saja yang mengetahui cerita tersebut dan menyebutnya sebagat 'The Great Satan"**_

"Rias-chan kau sedang membaca apa? Kaa-san lihat dari tadi kau sangat serius dengan bacaanmu itu" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sang masih terlihat cantik, mengagetkan gadis bernama Rias tersebut

"Eh kaa-san. sejak kapan ada disini?" Rias sedikit kaget melihat ibunya kini ada di belakangnya. seingatnya ia tadi hanya sendirian di dalam perpustakaan

"Sejak pertama kau mulai membaca Rias-chan" ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum "jadi apa yang membuatmu begitu serius" tanya nyonya Gremory

"Oh ini catatan tua yang aku temukan terselip di beberapa buku tua Kaa-san" Rias memperlihatkan sebuah kertas tua itu pada ibunya. Nyonya Gremory tampak sedikit terkejut namun ia segera menutupi keterkejutanya dengan senyumnya

"Apa yang di tulis dicatatan ini benar Kaa-san" tanya Rias pada ibunya

"Entahlahn, kaa-san juga tidak tahu. lebih baik nanti kau tanyakan saja pada Tou-san atau pada Nii-san mu saja. mungkin mereka tahu" jawan sang nyonya Gremory. Rias segikit kecewa pada jawaban sang ibu. Ia tau kalau ibunya mengetahui sesuatu tentang catatan itu

"oh iya Kaa-san sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada budak-budak ku" ucap Rias lalu memeluk ibunya lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

.

.

DI tempat yang berbeda terlihat dua orang yang bisa di bilang berbeda ras. yang pertama terlihat pemuda seperti pada umumnyadi berkahi wajah tampan, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, dua buah anting terpasang di telinga sebelah kanannya. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan gambar tengkorak besar di punggungnya juga celana jeans senada dengan pakaiannya. sebelahnya adalah pria paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan bagian depan berwarna emas, dia adalah Azazel yang merupakan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

Apa yang sedang di lakukan dua orang yang berbeda ras itu [A/N: Azazael sudah tau kalau naruto adalah seorang iblis], apa lagi kalau bukan Memancing. Ah ini mengingatkan mereka saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa kau sudah mengingat sesuatu tentang dirimu?" tanya Azazel yang sedang menunggu umpannya di makan ikan

"Sampai saat ini pun aku tidak ingat apa pun." jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat pancingannya karena merasa umpannya telah di makan oleh ikan.

"Sialan, kenapa kalau ada kau ikan-ikan lebih suka dengan umpan mu?" tanyanya kesal karena setiap memancing bersama Naruto umpannya tidak pernah di makan oleh ikan-ikan.

"Mungkin karena akua lebih tampan darimu" kata naruto dengan santainya, menghiraukan orang disebelahnya yang sedang bergumam tak jelas

"Itu tidak ada hubungan nya dengan memancing baka. Oh iya aku sudah mendaftarkan mu  
>di Kuoh Academy. Dan besok kau mulai bersekolah di sana." kata Azazel<p>

"Tch merepotkan." ucap Naruto sambil mendesah pelan

"Kekeke, tenang saja kali ini hanya satu tahun kau di Kuoh Academy, lagi pula ada Gremory dan Sitri di sekolah  
>tersebut. Jadi bisa di bilang ini adalah reuni antar Iblis." kata Azazael yang masih setia menunggu pancingannya.<p>

"Jadi ada anggota keluarga bangsawan iblis bersekolah disana"

"Ya. Mungkin kau akan tau sesuatu tentang dirimu dari mereka" jawab Azazael

Memang selama Naruto tinggal di tempat Azazael dia belajar tentang dunia manusia, dunia iblis, juga tentang pertikaian antar tiga fraksi tersebut. jadi tentu saja dia sudah tau para Yondai Maou dan beberapa keluarga bangsawaan iblis yang berperan penting di dunia iblis. walau pun Naruto seorang iblis sampai saat ini diabelum pernah menginjakan kaki di dunia bawah. mungkin akan banyak hal menarik terjadi mengingat Naruto sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan manusia maupun iblis.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto tampak sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah barunya. selain menjinjing tas sekolahnya Naruto juga membawa tas hitam yang biasa atlet kendo pakai untuk menyimpan pedang bambunya. namun di dalamnya bukan pedang bambu yang ia simpan melainkan katana sang dari dulu selalu ia bawa kemana pun. sekarang mari kita lihan Naruto kembali, ia tampak sangat tampan dengan seragam sekolahnya, di tambah dengan rambut pirang dan dua anting yang terpasang di telinga kanannya menambah kesan liar dan err... sexy. Memuat beberapa siswi yang ia temua di jalan merona merah. Ketika ia sedang berjalan dengan santai dari arah belakang tampak seorang siswi sedang terburu-buru hingga

Bruk~...

TBC

fuih akhirnya beres juga nih fic Xover absrud. semoga tidak mengecewakan. oh iya untuk fic saya yang MyDrakness mungkin semiggu lagi update soalnya data yang dulu ikut hilang bersamaan dengan Flash Disk tercinta, padahal dulu saya sudah suah payang mengetiknya tapi sayang harus berakhir dengan airmata hik... hik... hik... #lebay

Ingat Readers yang baik selalu MENINGGALKAN JEJAK jadi tolong REVIEW untuk Kritik, saran juga flamenya


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Real Demon King**_

_**Rated: T+, semi M**_  
><em><strong>Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, , Friendship, mungkin sedikit Romance<strong>_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi milik kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Summary: Dia kembali tanpa ingatannya di masa lalu sebagai seorang iblis pertama yang menantang tuhan dan malaikat secara langsung akibat cinta terlarang dengan seorang malaikat, dia berhasil memporkporandakan bahkan hampir menghacurkan setengah surga, hingga tuhan sendirilah yang melawan dan menghentikan amikan sang iblis. hingga akhirnya dia berhasil dihentikan dan di penjarakan oleh tuhan**__**  
><strong>_

_**(warning:: OOC, TYPO, MISSTYPO, ide pasaran, Smart n strong Naru, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan fic ini )**_

3'Oct : Pair nya apa senpai  
><strong>Masih bingung mungkin Harem mungkin enggak<strong>

Guest :seru crtanya,,, lanjtin trus bro...  
>trus tnjkin kglpan naruto sbgai demon king<p>

**hahaha arigatou. bukannya udah ada ya fic yang nyeritain Naru jadi demon king**

darthrevan : menarik lanjut**  
><strong>

**arigatou atas dukungannya**

Guest: terima kasih lanjuttttttttt ceritanyaaaa  
>lagi banjir dimana mana semoga kau tidak apa apa hati hati dan sehat selalu<p>

**untungnya di tempat saya ga banjir.**

Uzumaki 21 : apa ini crta d mulai dari Isse baru di reinkarnasi ?  
><strong>Sesudah. Bahkan sedikit agak jauh dari itu<strong>**  
><strong>  
>: Fictnya menarik, oya author, dibua beda dengan yg lain ya, walaupu pairnya mainstreem, tapi alurnya diusahakan beda denga narucrosshigh school yg lain<br>**Akan saya usahakan semampu saya**

tanedwinjaya71 : Lanjut! Lanjut! Oh ya, bisa ga ceritain s naruto pas lawan Tuhan? Kan biar seru, Lanjut! Udah seru nih  
><strong>Terimakasih sebelumnya mungkin nanti akan di ceritakan pas penyerangan ke surga nya saja<strong>

narufanart232 : Nama Malaikat yg jtuh cnta am Naruto siapa thor ?  
><strong>Itu masih rahasia<strong> ** tapi** **di chapter ini ada sedikit bocoran nya tentang siapa malaikat yang di cintai Naruto  
><strong>

MaraNakagawa : Alurnya ada yang sama ama fanfi crossover sebelumnya, panjangi words nya gan, biar mantep! Next ya  
><strong>Mungkin Karena saya terinspirasi dari berbagai macam fanfic hehe<strong>

.9 : next,,kapan ingatan naruto muncu kembali?  
><strong>Secaraperlahan-lahan ingatan Naruto pasti kembali.<strong>

YonaNobunaga : Ada beberapa kata2 yg sama dgn ff "The White Satan". apa author-san mmbuat ff ini terinspirasi dari ff itu? tapi alurnya emang sedikit di harapkn  
>kedepannya benar2 beda. d tunggu lanjutannya ya.<br>**Itu emang bener karena pas bikin chap 1 otaknya agak sedikit ngeblank. Lagi pula pertama kali saya bikin fic pun terinspirasi dari Author fic "The White Satan"**

Dan buat reader yang minta update cepet-cepet saya usahakan sebisanya, author juga manusia kadang kalau lagi ga mood nulis terus di paksain hasilnya gak sesuai harapan. Munkin untuk kedepannya saya usahain satu minggu sekali

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review, favorit dan follow fic absurd ini. Saya sedikit terharu liat respon para reader baik yang udah review mau pun silent reader. Saya seneng ternyata yang review jauh lebih banyak dari target saya yang paling Cuma 30an aja hehehe. masalah pair saya sendiri masih bingung menuru reader bagusnya kaya gimna? Kalau Harem siapa aja anggotanya dan kalau ga harem siapa yang cocok?

yosh kayanya udah cukup basa-basinya

:_**The Real Demon King**_:

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuoh Academy dulunya adalah sekolah yang di peruntukan khusus untuk wanita. Namun sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sekolah campuran. Meski begitu jumlah murid wanita lebih bnyak di bandikan murid laki bisa dibilang 80 : 20.

Dan diantara semua siswa Kuoh Academy tersebut terlihat 3 orang siswi paling populer sedang ngobrol

"Kaichou kudengar hari ini ada siswa pindahan baru. Apa benar?" tanya seorang siswi cantik berambut hitam dengan gaya pony tail di tambah ukuran dada yang ehm... lumayan

"Yang ku dengar dia pindahan dari luar negeri" jawab Sona Sitri.

"Ah benarkah Sona ? Kuharap dia laki-laki tampan." tanya Rias pada siswi yang dipanggil Kaichou oleh akeno.

Sona Sitri dia adalah ketua dari Dewan Siswa. Namun sama hal dengan Rias dia adalah seorang dia juga seorang iblis tingkat atas. Jadi bisa di pastikan kalau semua anggota Dewan Siswa adalah iblis pelayannya. Sona di anugrahi wajah cantik rambut hitam pendek dipadukan dengan kaca mata berframe merah ditambah wajah yang sering terlihat sangat serius menjadi kan dia sangat dIsseigani oleh murid di Kuoh Academy

Keluarga Sitri merupakan keluarga bangsawan iblis yang sangat dIsseigani di dunia bawah. Sona merupakan pewaris keluarga sitri, memang yang seharusnya menjadi pewaris keluarga adalah kakaknya Serafal Sitri yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Serafal Leviathan dan menjabat sebagai salah satu Yondai Maou.

Begitu juga dengan Rias Gremory yang seorang iblis. Sama halnya dengan keluarga Sitri, keluarga Gremory adalah keluarga bangsawan iblis yang sangat di hormati di tambah lagi Sirzech Gremory atau yang sekarang dipanggil Sirzech Luchifer menjadi salah satu dari Yondai Maou sama seperti Serafal Leviathan. Keluarga Gremory sangan terkenal akan perlakuan baik mereka terhadap budak-budak iblisnya, mereka menganggap budak-budak iblisnya seperti keluarga mereka sendiri.

Jika budak iblis milik Sona adalah para anggota Dewan Siswa, berbeda dengan budak iblis milik Rias yang menjadi anggota klub penelian alam. Ruangan klub penelitian alam gaib terletak di gedung sekolah lama yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi.

"Rias bagaimana perkembangan Isseii sekarang? Kudengar sekarang dia sudah cukup menguasai Secret Gear nya"

"Begitulah. Sedikit demi sedikit dia sudah berkembang. Mungkin nanti aku akan melakukan training camp untuk budak-budakku" jawab rias sambil melirik ke arah Akeno

"Rias apa kau merasakan tekanan energi iblis yang sangat besar akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sona raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius dari biasanya

"Ya aku juga merasakannya. Bukan pilihan yang tepat jika menjadikan orang itu sebagai musuh kita"

"Kau benar Rias. Ah hampir saja aku lupa ada dokumen untuk acara festival budaya nanti yang harus ku periksa ja nee" kemudian Sona meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno

"Ayo Akeno kita juga. Lagi pula sebentar lagi bell masuk" Rias pun pergi menuju kelasnya di ikuti Akeno karena mereka sekelas

Sementara itu beberapa siswi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Rias, Akeno dan Sona dengan tatapan kagum. Karena tidak setiap hari mereka bisa melihat tiga idola Kuoh Academy berkumpul di pagi hari.

"Kya... Rias senpai hari ini terlihat sangat anggun" teriak histeris salah seorang siswi yang melihat salah satu idola di Kuoh Academy.

"Kau lihat pun Sona senpai tak kalah anggun dari Rias senpai"

"Akeno senpai juga seperti biasanya terlihat sangat cantik" tambah siswi lainnya . . . DIsseibuah ruang kelas beberapa murid perempuan sedang asik membicarakan tentang tren fashion terbaru juga info tentang boyband yang sedang digandrungi para kaum remaja putri

"Ku dengar dikelas kita akan ada murid pindahan" kata salah satu penghuni kelas itu

"Iya aku juga mendengarnya. Bahkan menurut isu yang beredar dia pindahan dari luar negeri loh"

"Apa benar?"

:_**The Real Demon King**_:

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang guru perempuan masuk ke kelas tersebut, membuat kegiatan beberapa murid tadi berakhir.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa ibu guru yang terlihat sangat muda untuk ukuran seorang gura SMA.

"Selamat pagi Bu" jawab semua murid kompak.

" Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Inggris" ucap guru itu sambil tersenyum. Semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangkunya,"silahkan masuk"

Perlahan seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang melangkahkan kakinya kedala kelas, semua murid perempuan dikelas itu tampak kegirangan karena mereka punya tema sekelas baru yang sangat tampan.

"Salam kenal saya Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon batuannya" Naruto tersenyum manis. Semua siswi merona merah karena senyuman maut milik Naruto, bahkan sang ibu guru pun ikut terpeSona tak terkecuali sang Ketua Dewan siswa pun ikut merona dan pandangannya tak lepas dari sang murid baru.

"Jadi dia ya adik Serafal Leviathan" batin Naruto melihat ke arah Sona sambil tersenyum

DEG

"Argghhh... kenapa dengan perasaanku ini dan kenapa jantung terasa aneh seperti ini." batin Sona frustasi.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san kau bisa duduk dIsseibelah Sitri-san." Sang senseimenunjuk ke arah bangku yang di tempati Sono

"Terimakasih Sensei"

Naruto berjalan santai menuju kursi kosong yang berada di samping Sona. Beberapa siswi memandang ke arah Sona yang bisa duduk sebangku dengan sang idola baru Kuoh Academy itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Naruto yang telah duduk manis disamping Sona

"Sona Sitri, salam kenal" . . .

:_**The Real Demon King**_:

Sementara itu seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang terlihat sedang melamun, matanya memang melihat buku pelajaran tapi pikiran nya melayang mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi pagi

Flashback on

"buku tugas ada, buku catatan ada, pensil ada, ballpoint ada, ah sepertinya semua sudah lengkap" ucap si gadis pirang yang masih memeriksa isi dalam tasnya sambil berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

Bruk... Dengan indahnya seorang pemuda yang sendari tadi berjalan santai di depan sang gadis pirang pun terjatuh ke jalan. Ah sepertinya hari ini keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada si gadis pirang itu, yang pertama PR dari guru kiler tertinggal dirumah akhirnya dia harus berlari kmbali kerumah karena takut dihukum oleh sang guru dan sekarang dia menabrak seorang pemuda berpenampilan seperti siswa berandalan.

"go-gomenasai, aku sedang terburu-buru" kata gadis pirang sambil membungkuk berkali-kali

". . . ." tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. Dia segera berdiri, lalu ia membersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit berdebu.

"Ah. sudah lupakan saja, lagi pula kau tak sengaja menabrakku." ucap sang pemuda sambil tersenyum

"A-arigatou" Wajah si gadis sedikit memerah ketika melihat senyuman sang pemuda tadi. Apalagi ketika Emerald bertemu shapire, waktu seakan-akan berhenti bagi sang gadis pirang tdi.

"Aku duluan" sang pemuda pun meninggalkan gadis pirang tadi yang masih membatu

Flashback off

Asia POV on

Arrggh... Kenapa aku ingat terus kejadian tadi pagi. Tapi dia cukup tampan, apalagi senyumannya itu dan jangan lupakan iris shapirenya yang indah. Tunggu dulu kenapa aku memikirkan dia terus, tidak-tidak Issei-kun jauh lebih tampan. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba wajahku memanas seperti ini

Asia POV off

"Argento-san bisa kau jelaskan tentang soal no 10" pertanyaang sang guru yang dari tadi sedang mengajar pun berhasil membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis pirang dan membuatnya kembali kedunia normal

"ano... Go-gomen sensei" ucap si gadis pirang gugup

"lain kali tolong perhatikan ketika sensei menjelaskannya"

Kring...Kring...

"baiklah sudah waktunya habis. Kerjakan soal yang ada di halaman 69 nanti minggu depan kita bahas bersama" ucap sang sensei sambil membereskan buku yang ada di meja, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Asia-chan kenapa dari tadi kau melamun terus? Jika ada masalah ceritakanlah padaku." ucap seorang murid berambut agak kecoklatan yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari trio mesum yang paling dibenci siswi perempuan di Kuoh Academy.

"tidak apa-apa kok Issei-kun. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan"

'sepertinya Asia-chan menyembunyikan sesuatu.'batin Issei

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita ke klub"

Kembali ke kelas Naruto

"Sona-chan aku duluan" Naruto tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kelas di ikuti teriakan kagum beberapa murid perempuan

"C-chan?" Sona kaget karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang memanggilnya dengan suffix '-chan' selain kakak dan ibunya, sontak wajahnya sedikit memerah

:_**The Real Demon King**_:

11.00 PM

sebuah ruangan dengan gaya eropa abad pertengahan, tempat yang cukup mewah untuk ukuran ruangan sebuah klub sekolah. Sebuah kamar tidur dengan kasur Queen size, bathtube super mewah, dapur lengkap dengan berbagai macam alat memasaknya. Ruangan ini lebih pantas dIsseibut kamar VVIP hotel bintang lima. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ada sebuah klub yang memiliki fasilitas seperti itu? Ah, jawaban nya mudah saja karena sang ketua sekaligus pendiri klub ini adalah adik dari sang pemilik sekolah siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias Gremory.

"Akeno bulan ini mendapatkan 10 kontrak. Lebih banyak dari bulan kemarin" kata Rias yang sedang memeriksa hasil kerja budak iblisnya

"Arigatou buchou" jawab Akeno tersenym

"Kiba 8 kontrak, koneko 5 kontrak, Asia dan Xenovia masing-masing 2 kontrak. Cukup bagus untuk seorang iblis baru. Dan yang terakhir..." Rias memberi jeda pada kalimatnya di ikuti helaan napas panjang dan wajah terlihat sedikit kecewa "Issei-kun kau belum mendapatkan 1 kontrak pun. Aku kecewa padamu Issei-kun".

"..." Issei hanya menunduk lesu dipojokkan

"Senpai berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal mesum seperti itu" ucap Koneko yang sedang memakan snack

"Berjuanglah Issei-kun" ucap Asia

"Kau payah Issei-kun. Tapi semangatlah" kata Xenovia

"jangan cepat menyerah Issei-kun. Mungkin bulan depan kamu bisa dapat kontrak yang lebih banyak dariku" Kiba ikut memberi semangat pada Issei

BRAK

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib dibuka dengan kasar dari luar. Terlihat seorang anggota dewan siswa dengan pakaian compang camping dan terluka dIsseiluruh tubuhnya, tenaganya hampir habis hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut langsung menghapirinya. Mereka penasaran apa yang menyebabkan salah satu anggota dewan siswa yang notabenya adalah budak iblis milik Sona sampai babak belur seperti ini.

"Ri... rias-sama haah haah" ucapnya terengah2

"Nene apa yang terjadi? Bagai mana kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Rias was was

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu Nene" kata Akeno coba menenangkannya

"Rias-Sama Kaichou dIserang malaikat jatuh"

"tch... Gagak berengsek itu mulai berulah lagi. Kita harus cepat, Nene tunjukan dimana tempatnya. Dan kalian semua, bersiap lah untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Akeno siapkan lingkaran Teleport"

"hai buchou" Akeno diam sejenak. "Ano... buchou sepertinya tempat Kaichou dilindungi penghalang yang kuatsehingga tidak ada yang bisa berteleport ke sana"

"Tch... kalau begitu kita segera pergi kesana, nene tolong tunjukan jalannya" ucap Rias keluar dari ruangan klub di ikuti Nene dan semua budak iblisnya

:_**The Real Demon King**_:

1jam yang lalu [10.00 PM]

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berjalan dengan membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangannya juga tak lupa sebuah tas hitam panjang yang berisi sebuah pedang selalu setia menghiasi punggungnya. Memang jalan yag tercepat menuju apartemen mungil yang ia tempati harus melewati beberapa daerah yang di anggap angker oleh orang-orang sekitar, seperti sebuah rumah tua dan Area pabrik yang sudah lama tak terpakai, menambah kesan menyeramkan yang membuat orang enggan untuk lewat jalan itu, jadi pantas jalan yang ia lewati terasa sangat sepi. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat ai merasa takut, tentu saja kenapa harus takut, dia sendiri seorang Iblis.

BLAAARR

terdengar suara ledakan dari arah pabrik tua yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto. Ia segera pergi ke arah sumber suara ledakan itu. Betapa kagetnya Naruto melihat Sona dan budak-budak iblisnya sedang terpojok oleh serangan malaikat jatuh. Naruto segera berlari ke arah Kelompok Sona namun langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah penghalang

"Ah sial. Sona bertahanlah." Naruto segera mengambil pedang yang dia bawa. Namun teringat terakhir kali ia menggunakan pedang itu ketika sparing melawan Azazel yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali akibat terlalu menikmati pertarungan. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain untuk saat ini. Kalau dia tidak melakukan sesuatu mungkin Sona tidak bisa tertolong.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera mencabut pedang itu dari sarungnya.

"Arrgggh" Naruto berteriak menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

* * *

><p>Naruto Mind on<p>

Sebuah taman yang indah dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga yang menambah kesan cantik pada taman itu, terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang bernyanyi. Suara nyanyian itu berasal dari seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo yang mempunyai sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya. Ia terlihat sedang memetik beberapa bunga namun sesekali ia menari diantara ratusan bunga yang indah.

Namun kegiatan sang gadis terhenti oleh sebuah dari arah belakangnya

"Suaramu benar-benar indah Nona" ucap seorang laki-laki tampan berambut hitam

Dengan sedikit perasaan kaget Sang wanita membalikan badanya kearah suara dibelakangnya "Anda terlalu memuji tuan."

"Menurutku suaramu memang benar-benar merdu. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Lalu siapa namamu nona manis" goda laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum

"tolong berhenti memanggilku seperti itu tuan. Namaku ..." jawab wanita itu sedikit merona akibat terus-terusan di goda oleh laki-laki itu

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan. Cukup Naruto saja ...-chan"

"baiklah Naruto-kun"

Ucapan sang lelaki hanya dibalas dengan senyuman

Naruto Mind off

* * *

><p>"hhaaah...haahh" Perlahan rambut pirang Naruto berubah menjadi hitam, kini sepasang tanduk kecil menghiasi kepalanya. Kedua telinganya berubah menjadi lancip dan sekarang ia memiliki ekor khas seorang iblis.<p>

'ingatan itu lagi. Kenapa wajahnya tidak begitu jelas dan juga kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat namanya?' batin Naruto Naruto yang masih memegangi kepalanya. Dia merasakan kekuatan besar dalam tubuhnya.

"ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu."

Sementara itu didalam penghalang keadaan Sona makin terdesak. Semua budak iblisnya sudah kehabisan tenaga dan pingsan. Yang tersisa hanya dia seorang, dengan semua kekuatannya yang masih tersisa dia mencoba melindungi budak iblisnya.

"hahahaha percuma kau melindungi mereka dari tadi, pada akhirnya kalian akan mati ditanganku hahaha" ucap seorang pria yang sedang terbang dengan 8 pasang sayap hitamnya.

"Diam kau Kokabiel. Bukankah Azazel sudah menyetujui melakukan perundingan antar tiga fraksi untuk berdamai?"

"Berdamai dengan kalian para iblis? Jangan bercanda sampai kapanpun aku tak sudi berdamai dengan kalian." ucap Kokabiel dengan nada sinis."hmm kau tau apa alasan aku ingin sekali membunuhmu"

mata Sona membulat sekarang ia mengerti apa alasan Kokabiel sangat ingin membunuhnya. Jika ia terbunuh maka pertemuan antar tiga fraksi akan kacau, kakanya pasti akan menuntut balas atas kematiannya pada para malaikat jatuh dan akhirnya peranglah yang akan terjadi

"haahhh...haahhh... Kau ingin menggagalkan pertemuan itu dan menimbulkan konflik besar antar iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Cih dasar gagak berengsek"

"hahaha memang kemampuan berpikir keluarga Sitri sangat mengagumkan tapi sayang kau dan para budakmu akan mati sekarang" Kokabael segera membuat sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran raksasa. Tombak itu segera ia lemparkan kearah Sona.

Tombak cahaya itu semakin mendekat kearah Sona. Ia tak sudah mampu berbuat apa-apa, semua tenaganya sudah habis ditambah luka dIsseikujur tubuhnya membuat dia semakin tak berdaya. Sementara itu Kokabael hanya tertawa puas karena rencananya berhasil

'Apa ini akhir hidupku? Tch sungguh memalukan kematianku hanya menghasilkan sebuah masalah antar tiga fraksi semakin rumit. Siapa saja tolong selamatkan kami' ucap Sona sambil menutup mata seakan pasrah menerima serangan Kokabael.

**Chaos Edge**

Naruto melompat seraya mengayunkan pedangnya menebas udara kosong. Seketika ayunan pedang Naruto mengeluarkan gelombang energi yang mengarah dan lansung menghancurkan tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel.

Asap dan partikel cahaya hasil pelebueran tombak cahaya, masih menyelimuti tempat Sona dan kelompoknya yang masih menutup mata mereka takut. Namun rasa sakit akibat serangan yang tak kunjung datang dan udara yang di paksa untuk jatuh pada titik terendah. Membuat Sona secara perlahan membuka matanya.

Dan dalam kepulan asap yang hampir memudar. Sebuah objek yang dilihatnya lansung membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat entah kenapa? Sensasi dingin yang menusuk tulang ini membuatnya merasakan apa itu yang namanya takut yang sesungguhnya. Di depannya sekarang berdiri pemuda bersurai hitam yang terlihat memunggunginya. Dan apa lagi dengan katanya yang di pengang pemuda itu membuatnya merasa yakin bahwa dialah yang telah menyelamatkan mereka.

'siapa dia-' ucap Sona seketika terhenti, ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin berat, dengan kepala yang pusing, dan pandangan yang semakin mengabur... Sona jatuh pingsan seketika.

Berbeda dengan Sona yang tidak tau sama sekali dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Kokabiel merasa bahkan sangat mengenal pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak menyangkan setelah sekian lama sensasi ini akan kembali di rasakannya. Perasaan yang sanagt mengintimidasi, ketakutan, dan ketakutan yang dulu pernah menghampiri dan merayap seluruh sukma jiwanya.

Kokabiel merasakan Sensasi yang sama persis pada saat dia masih menjadi malaikat. Dan pada saat dia membantu Tuhan menghadapi seorang iblis yang datang dan memporaporandakan setengah surga. ketakutan yg merasuk kedalam seluruh sel-sel tubuh dan menusuk-menusuk jantungnya yg siap membunuhnya kapan saja seolah dia berada dalam genggaman kematian yg sangat mengerikan udara disekitar pun menjadi sangat dingin dan mencekam melebihi neraka tingkat terakhir,,,,

"Tidak mungkin itu kau" tunjuk Kokabiel "Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi!?"

"SA-SATAN"

TBC

Ingat _**READER**_ yang baik selalu **MENINGGALKAN JEJAK **jadi tolong** REVIEWNYA** untuk Kritik, saran juga flamenya


End file.
